Pressure sensors often include a pressure sense element that is configured to detect a pressure of a media to be sensed by converting mechanical stress caused by the incoming pressure of the media into an electrical output signal. Pressure measurements are typically taken in the context of absolute, gauge, or differential (or relative) pressure measurements. An absolute pressure sensor represents a specific type of sensing device, which measures a pressure relative to a vacuum (or a sealed reference). A gauge sensor, on the other hand, measures a pressure relative to atmospheric pressure. A differential pressure sensor measures a pressure difference between two input pressures. These and other types of pressure sensors are used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, commercial, automotive, aerospace, industrial, and medical applications, among other similar and dissimilar industries.